


Little Things from Rakan/Xayah Mains Discords

by StarOverHeaven



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Do not repost this to another site, F/M, Practice Requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarOverHeaven/pseuds/StarOverHeaven
Summary: Little practice works inspired from the discord. These will probably all be short, since they're for practice. I figured people would like to see them, anyway.
Relationships: Rakan/Xayah (League of Legends)
Kudos: 38





	1. Morning Coffee (Elyksis#5243) (SGverse)

Xayah hums, aware that she’s awake but also wanting to go back to sleep. There’s a warm hand gently rubbing over her ear, and she sighs, ears twitching. The room smells of coffee, and she can also hear the others moving around the house already. The light is warm on her eyelids, so she rolls onto her side away from the window. Rakan, of course, is unbothered by her wish to go back to sleep; she soaks his warmth from his skin as he gently brushes her hair out of her face.

“Xaaayaaaahhhhh…” Rakan purrs at her, nipping her ear. She flicks it into his face and rolls to burrow deeper under the warm blanket, muffling a groan into the pillow. He brushes his hand down, running his nails lightly over her cheek and then over her shoulderblade. She shivers, the fluff of her feathers poofing slowly.

“No.” She humfs into the pillow, though it comes out as more of a short irritated noise than anything. His chuckle is low and a shiver rolls down her spine again. His hand settles on her side for a moment, that soft place between her ribcage and her pelvis, then he slides it over her flank and down, to lift up her thigh under the blanket. She makes a low noise of complaint as he tugs her across the bed, but she settles as his chest meets her back.

He’s always so warm, and she melts into him, purring low as he releases her thigh to settle his hand over the soft place right under her belly, rubbing his fingertips into it repetitively whenever he rubs over her hip and the outer part of her thigh. He loves to do this, feeling the muscle there bunch up and move whenever she does, along with the softer places of her. Rakan often says he loves all of her body, and it’s true; she knows it in the way he strokes every piece of her with reverence, feeling muscle and tendon and the softness. He loves to trace the little creases of her thighs, where she’s warm and soft. He loves all of her, the sweet little idiot that he is.

“Xayah… your coffee will get cold.” He coaxes, rubbing her belly as though it’ll tempt her to get up if he pokes at her. She squirms, swatting at his hand, but he just laughs and kisses her ear. “Come on. You know you wanna.” Rakan chirps at her, and she opens her eyes to glare at him from the corners.

“Fine.” She sighs, rolling over a bit. She squawks in surprise as he cheers, then lifts her and drags her over himself easily to set her between his legs so he can lean over her back. The coffee mug, though, is warm. So she forgives him, sipping at it with her eyes half-closed as he rubs the muscles next to her spine gently with his thumbs.

“Still not a morning person, huh, Miella?” He purrs teasingly into her ear. She swats him with it and soaks in his laughter, eyes closed and content.

He might be an idiot sometimes, but he’s her idiot.


	2. Couch Cuddles (Elyksis#5243)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another cuddle inspired by the same person.

"Here."

Xayah hummed as Rakan tugged her head back by her chin, but accepted the smooch and the chocolate. He was warm against her back where she'd sat herself on him, and she often ignored her book just to feel his chest against her back. The rising and falling had her humming as she leaned back against him, and he laughed at her quietly as she opened her mouth.

Still, the second chocolate he offered was just as delicious; one of those ones with the berry gel fillings, this time. She sucked on it as she flipped the page in her book, listening to him as he murmured words to himself; his fingers gently tapped a beat on her thigh. Maybe he was making another song for her.

She shifted her weight as she pulled her leg out from under herself, instead setting her claws gently on the couch. She swung her other leg over her knee and laid back against his chest, enjoying the movements of him breathing. It reminded her of how close he was, how alive every movement he made felt.

With her book set open over her thigh she tilted her head back to watch him sleepily. He was mouthing words to himself now, eyes closed and brows furrowed. His thigh was warm where his leg touched her as he tapped his foot, patting the couch repetitively as he kept the time.

He moved his hands too, opening and closing his fingers as he mouthed words to himself. She lifted her hand to fold her fingers between his and he stopped briefly to kiss the back of her hand. Xayah smiled at the wink he shot her, then pulled his hand down over her heart to place her hand over his. Their fingers stayed laced together as Rakan hummed to himself and Xayah dozed off slowly to his songs.


	3. Braids and Battle Recovery (OGverse)

"How tight do you want it?" He asked, combing slowly through her hair with his claws. It was so sleek and silky-soft, he wanted to run the pads of his fingertips over it for ages. Xayah made a vague, fairly unhelpful gesture over her shoulder in response.

_ Ah. _ She's still half asleep.

Carefully he brushes through her hair, admiring the red-maroon color. So close to her feathers, he wanted to breathe it in and see what her magic smelled like for surely she could not be so beautiful naturally.

But she was. Her feathers shined, glinting and faintly wet from her bathing earlier. He would groom them next, careful claws as he sorted them out - she was sharp there, when she wanted to be, and plucking old feathers so new fresh ones could grow could have her slicing him. It was worth it, though.

He parts her hair into three, wrapping them around his fingers as he deftly threads them together. He's slow about it, stretching out the time he gets to touch her. Her ears are twitching and her eyes are closed, and he shifts where he's kneeling behind her, focusing.

She's splendid in the morning light, the bandages from the last battle included. She has bled for her people, many of whom are moving outside their tent now. He sees them pass, blocking the columns of light going through the opening of the tent.

She looks like a god, in the light. Like the flames of the sun want to lick her skin and light the freckles of blood on her face when she fights. If she were a god, he would worship her for all his days just to see her once. He is the shield to her blades and the warmth to her back. Seeing her command the battle as she did had been undeniably attractive. Her wounds showed her strength as much as they showed his failure to protect her.

In the next battle he would do better.

He gently wrapped the end of the braid up in a thin strap of leather, and kissed where it met her head. She hummed at him as he gently set his forehead over the bandage slung over her shoulder, and spread his healing light into the thin pink of where she was still bleeding.

Together, they would fight.

One day, it would be better.

But for now, he would content himself with this.


	4. It's normal. (Scrumpadouchus) (SGverse)

“Are you wearing a new perfume?”

Xayah glances up, making a face at Ahri from across the room. Her hand is buried in the soft hair and down Rakan sported, fingers combing over his ear feathers repetitively. His face was squished into her belly, but his whole frame on top of hers took up all of the couch and then some, his claws flexing where his feet went over the edge. Every time his tail thwapped against the couch Ahri’s urge to grab it and pull it to make him stop visibly grew in the angle of her eyebrows.

“You know I don’t wear perfume.” Xayah said, unimpressed, as she turned her attention back to her book. Rakan hummed something as he pushed her shirt up with his nose to kiss her belly, and she thwapped him lightly with the magazine she was reading. He just laughed into her skin, circling his arms up to reach under her and rub the base of her spine where her tail connected. His arms were warm where they settled against her thighs under the blanket, and she soaked in his warmth gladly.

“Are you sure?” Ahri asked, sniffing obnoxiously.

Xayah rolled her eyes and nodded, flipping a page in her magazine. Ahri watched her for a while longer, eyes narrowed. Technically, this was supposed to be a meeting; unfortunately, Rakan and Xayah had gotten there early and thusly they were the only people for Ahri to bother. Sarah had taken Neeko out for ice cream not long ago, but they would be back soon - Ahri had already called Sarah twice to complain about their PDA.

Xayahs ear twitched as Ahri started tapping her foot. She could practically feel the leaders gaze locked onto them, trying to burn them with her eyes. Ahri had never really liked that they were together - maybe it was jealousy, or maybe it was just that she hated the fact that they never listened to her when she told them to stop. Actually no - that was probably the reason. Ahri hated how often her authority was thwarted, but really, Xayah and Rakan were not part of her original team. She had no real loyalty to Ahri other than their friendship - Ahri's disgust at their PDA included in that friendship.

"Please stop trying to burn me with your eyes." Xayah sighed, leaning her head back against the armrest of the couch. Rakan shifted his head to peer up at Ahri, following her lead.

"You smell off today." Ahri said finally. "Like. Are you okay to patrol?"

_ Oh.  _ Xayah stifled a laugh. "I'm fine, don't worry."

Ahri's eyebrows ascended skyward as she looked at Rakan, who had smushed his face back into the softness of Xayah's belly. She could feel him purring, the vibration of his chest tickling at her thighs where he'd wiggled between her legs. His toes curled and unfurled, ears twitching as he breathes her in. He did, she supposed, look a little drunk off her. That was normal though.

"He's fine too." She said, scritching his ear. Rakan hummed and tried to burrow deeper into her, and she stifled a laugh. Sometimes, Rakan got very protective, the big sap. The sound of the door opening had all three's ears perking and swiveling towards the noise.

"Where did you want us to patrol?" Xayah asked as the last two stumbled in, ice cream in hand.

Ahri opened her mouth, closed it, and shook her head. Xayah shrugged at her and accepted the cones Sarah offered her, and began coaxing Rakan to wake up to eat it instead of trying to understand why Ahri was being awkward about it.

It was, after all, perfectly natural.


	5. Sugarspun Kisses (Sugar Rush Universe) (A Birdy Gremlin #2556)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by some absolutely wonderful art by a Rakan in the Mains Discord which can be seen here;  
> https://twitter.com/butterup5/status/1207465299899015168

“Can I have a nibble?”

“No, Rakan.” Xayah responds, as she always does. Rakan supposes this was a very valid point - but Rakan was also  _ always  _ hungry for her, and this was no exception. She was just so sweet! He wanted to kiss her until she melted from the embarrassment, because her face lit up like cherry topping.

“Not even a lick?” He contemplates her ears. They looked particularly yummy today - maybe…

“No,” Xayah laughs, turning towards him, “but can you settle for a kiss?”

Rakan lights up like a birthday candle, ears perking as he leaned down a bit for her to reach. He’s surprised when instead of a minty fresh kiss he’s met with a finger over his lips, and he pouts, drooping a bit, only to perk back up a little when she laughs.  _ Oh, I like that noise, _ he thinks dreamily.

“I didn’t say it would be  _ you _ giving the kiss.” Xayah said primly, leaning forward. Her lips are icecream-cold on the tip of his nose, and when she draws away she leaves him with a nip. His tail wags, patting a little imprint into the soft coconut snow under their feet as he leans towards her. The little cookie on his head nearly falls off.

Xayah laughs, lifts her hand to scritch at the soft fluff of his ears that has him nearly tipping over and his eyes half-lidded. She stops, of course, with a little lick at the frosting on his chin. Then she turns and walks away, and Rakan is left sputtering as he nearly trips into the coconut shreds.

Rakan is not, of course, a cookie hunter like her. She glares balefully at the tiny cookie on his head, but the tiny cookie does not care. She still remembers the time Rakan picked the little stale monstrosity up - she still didn’t see the resemblance between her and the little snack, but… it made him happy. So she would spare it. For now.

Even if it did look almost as tasty as Rakan did.

“Come on, sweetheart, there’s a chocolate river up ahead.” She calls behind her as she pads through the coconut snow. There’s a whoop behind her and he dashes ahead, climbing up and leaning over the top of a peppermint tree to peer down the valley. Xayah watches from the top of the hill fondly as he practically rolls down it, getting wrapped up in his cape the whole way down. She cocks her hip and puts her hand on the other side, smiling despite herself. _ And to think I was going to eat him, once upon a time.  _ Xayah sighs fondly, and starts making her way down the hill before Rakan jumps into the river and gets himself swept downstream.  _ My little sugar-spun brained idiot.  _


End file.
